Portal master of the digital world
by Xrossaber
Summary: A somewhat dark crossover of Skylanders and digimon. The Demon princess of lust has won. She has taken many of the most important digidestined captive. Help must come from unorthodox sources
1. Chapter 1

Portal master of the Digital world: A Skylanders/ digimon crossover fanfiction

Authors note: Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, and took much creative liberty. All of the views expressed are indeed my own.

Prologue: Invasion

There was many a Creature attacking the once peaceful Skylands. These were creatures that would inhabit the nightmares of a small child, or even a grown man. Demons, vampires, werewolves, and even monsters resembling Frankenstein's flesh golem. Where Skylands was once peaceful and beautiful, it was now chaotic, and seemed to be eternally ablaze. And there were no sheep to be seen. We now gaze upon the form of a particular demon. She was humanoid. She might even be mistaken for a gothic woman at first glance. A beautiful one even. She was dressed in royal garb, black and purple with gold markings. But the most It distinguishing feature of her appearance was a golden gauntlet on her right arm. She spoke, with a royal princess tone, "It seems this world will be mine after all. Bagramon can take the digital world for all I care." And then there was silence. So silent that one could hear the flipping of a coin. The coin enlarged and landed on heads, showing the face of a gremlin. "Heads. I win." Then there was the sound of fingers snapping. The coin exploded with force resembling an atomic blast. The blast annihilated most of the nightmarish forces. A young man, not much more than twenty appeared before the Demon woman. "I take it you're the leader." "And you must be the leader of this worlds forces." The young man ran his hands through his hair. "I guess you can say that. My name is Joshua. But everyone calls me Rome. I am a portal master. I can summon the creatures of this world at will. Now take your forces back to the digital world." "You know of the digital world?" "Yes. And I know you are Lillithmon, one of the Head officers of the Bagura empire. And not the Lillithmon who is the Demon lord of Lust. You are rather attractive though." "Well thanks for the compliment, but I'm afraid I can't accept you're offer, as you will be dead." Lillithmon stabbed her golden claw into Roman's chest. But it went through him far too easy, as if he wasn't physically there. He smiled and walked right through her. There was then a poof around him, and he seemed to be more, there. "I know much of you, yet you know nothing of me. I can use the powers of my allies, the Skylanders. It is with my help that they can enter the physical world. It was through much training with them that I learned to use their powers as if they were my own. It seems you will not accept my peace offering. It seems that you have forced my hand." He then exploded into a ball of flame. And then, he was gone.

Skip forward a bit.

Hooded Spectres carrying scythes, and small flails, known as Phantomon, chased after Sheep and Mabu villagers. A giant green skull emerged from the darkness and devoured the spectres. The skull turned into a Skeleton/Ghost creature with a chain tail, Ghost Roaster. "Delicious." He extended his chain tail through a skeletal demon carrying a Staff, SkullSatamon. He ripped the tail out and SkullSatamon's spirit exploded out of his body, and began to attack his own allies. Said allies were then bombarded by glowing green skulls. Amidst this chaos, Trigger Happy, a blue and gold gremlin, resembling the face on the coin, was firing coins out of golden guns at fleeing digimon. He put his guns together and began charging up an immensely powerful blast. He released the blast in the form of an immense laser that could not conceivably come out of such small weapons. Said laser annihilated the remaining forces.

Now we return our focus on Lillithmon. "I can't stand this. They are making a mockery of our forces. Even our mega levels meet their match with the large scale ones." Explosions could be heard outside her quarters. "And whenever one of them is defeated, they don't die, they just disappear, rest for a while and return, even stronger. I'm about to…" There was an explosion in her room. Joshua appeared out of the flames. "Will you take me up this time." "Never,Roman. You may have a cute face, but I will never be happy until you're my slave." Joshua shook his head. "Tell ya what? Leave, and when the time comes I'll do ya a favor." He looked at her glaringly. "Within reason of course. You can't win this. Even if I go, there are others. I'm infinitely replaceable. Your forces will go long before mine." Lillitmon stared down and smiled sinisterly. "Fine. I'll go." A portal opened up. All the digimon floated into it. And then the repairs began.

Skip forward.

Skylands had returned to relative peace. Roman smiled as he carried some planks on his shoulders with Trigger Happy doing the same next to him. Trigger happy looked behind them and then jumped turning around. He dropped the Lumber and pulled his guns out of nowhere, pointing them at a familiar silhouette. Roman turned his head and frowned. "It seems the time has come."

End

Authors note: I know trigger happy is red. I used Legendary Trigger happy. My reasoning will be explained later in story.


	2. Chapter 2

Portal master of the digital world

Authors note: Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, and took much creative liberty. All of the views expressed are indeed my own.

episode 1: The beginning

I used to be known as Jericho, from my time as Digital world champion tamer. But those days are past now. At some point I gained the moniker Roman, which became my portal master name. Now I lead the creatures known as Skylanders. Beings every bit as amazing as Digimon, the Skylanders are not creatures to be taken lightly.

Not too long ago, to end a conflict in Skylands I made a deal with a devil. A deal that I knew would bite me in the ass. I just didn't realize that it would do it so soon. Who knows what awaits me?

The members of Xros Heart are practicing basketball with their digimon partners cheering on. They stop and look on as a black puddle materializes on the ground. Lilithmon appears out of the puddle. The digimon take a defensive stance around their repective partners. "Don't worry. I come in peace. I need help. And Taiki Fuudo is the first person who comes to mind for this particular case." Yuu looked to Damemon, the metal poo digimon. "No good. No good. Lilithmon was a head officer of Bagra army, and she has many reasons to hate all of you. Especially Taiki." "If there was anyone I'd want to off it'd be you, you little wretch. Besides, I've changed. All digimon were revived as good guys when you got the crown." Taiki put his hand to his chin. "We should at least hear her out." Lilithmon looked at Taiki and smiled (its every bit as creepy as you would imagine.) "Well, you see, I am not the only Lilithmon around. There is a much more dangerous one who is one of the Seven Demon Lords. She is far more evil than me, and sadly, more capable. She honestly makes Bagramon look like a Good Samaritan by comparison. She has taken over the digital world. She has also captured all of the Digidestined leaders. Indivduals you should know by now, what with the Quartzmon incident and all. Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomoya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, and Marcus Damon. She has also started to target the other digidestined. You guys will eventually be targeted as well." Tagiru poked Yuu. "I feel Taiki's catchphrase coming." Yuu's face froze in horror, not because he feared what was coming, but because Tagiru was right, and that surely meant the end of the world. "I may not trust you, but I cannot turn my back on my friends. We shall go to the digital world for their sake." "I knew you'd see things my way." Lilithmon disappeared in an instant.

"It seems the time has come." Josh turned to face Lilithmon. "Trigger happy. It's ok. She comes in peace. I foresaw this day coming. The portal showed me what would happen. "So you know what is going on in the Digital world?" "Yes. I keep tabs on that place. I once called it my own domain (haha. Internet humor.) Also, I like to keep tabs on my enemies." "Well you should know that I am no longer your enemy." "That is subject to change." Roman Squinted. "You know what I'm going to ask." "Give me some time. I feel like I will accept your request. I'm a man of my word after all. But I have some preparations to make. Roman walked away. "Roman. You should know that her forces are, different from normal digimon. They seem to have been, enhanced. Roman thought for a minute. "Come , Trigger happy." Trigger happy took one last look at Lilithmon before blowing her a raspberry and following Roman. "We must go talk to the Weapon Master."

Ryouma Mogami watched as Tagiru flew past him and into the clockmakers office. Taiki and Yuu followed. He decided to follow them. He no longer had a digimon, but he wanted to know what was going on nonetheless. He saw that Tagiru had the old man by the collar. "How do we get to the digital world, and I don't mean digiquartz. Our friends are in trouble, and we are going to help them. "Let go of him Tagiru." Clockmon stepped up. "With Quartzmon gone, digiquartz is no more. Time shift will send you to the digital world now." "Really! All right! TIME SHIFT!" Tagiru was nowhere to be seen. "Uh oh. We better go get him before he gets into trouble" Ryouma backed away and looked at his digivice.

"Arkeyan! Wake up. I have some questions for you." The statue that they stood before became a six armed being. "What is so important as to give you the right to be so insolent, Portal Master?" "Tell me what you know of the digital world, Weapon Master." Weapon Master looked taken aback. "I knew this day would come, but I had hoped it never would. Sit down, portal master. We Arkeyans we're once a warmongering race. Not evil, but warlike nonetheless. Skylands is not the only world we ventured to. We went to many worlds. The Digital world is one of those worlds. We did not wish to conquer it, however. We wished to make peace with its people, so as to start a trade business. My brother, the Arkeyan Warmaster, however, had other plans. He had decided to bring war to their world. We decided to aid the digimon. Enhancing many of them with our magic and technology, we allowed them to defeat my brother. With the digimon's help, we sealed him in the digital world's magic realm, Witchelny." "Is it possible that his seal could be broken?" "It is not out of the realm of possibility. However, it would take an immense power to do it." "It may have happened. If I find it to be true, can I count on your aid, Arkeyan?" "You can count on my aid regardless Portal Master. The Arkeyans live on through you. I have trusted you with my secrets, now you may trust me as your ally." "Thank you."

Trigger happy spoke up to Roman as they walked away. "Are we really going to go to the digital world?" Roman looked down at him. "If there's any chance that the Arkeyans' magitech is enhancing the bad guys, we don't have a choice. It's our job to insure that their power does not fall into evil hands."

Xros heart was lost in the forest. "Tagiru. I know you only wanted to help our friends, but don't you think we should have gotten a little more info first. So we don't, you know, GET LOST IN THE FOREST SOMEWHERE?" "Sorry guys." "PUMMEL WHACK!" A purple energy blast flew past them and demolished the tree behind them. "An Ogremon, but something's different." The Ogremon was wearing skeletal armor, and instead of his bone cudgel, he wielded a mace crackling with mystical energy. He swung at Xros heart. "Rowdy ROCKA!" Shoutmon's mic began to glow with Burning energy. He clashed with Ogremon. Ogremon won the clash, with the explosion of energy knocking Shoutmon flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious. "Shoutmon." Tagiru and Yuu both looke at each other and pulled out their Digivices. "Super Digivolution." Where Gumdramon and Damemon once stood, now stood Arreseterdramon and Tsuwamon. They tried to overpower Ogremon, but to no avail. He simply shoved them away. "Mantis Dance." Tsuwamon began to spin around with his blades extended. "Pummel whack!" Ogremon knocked him out with the energy ball, turning him back into Damemon. "Oh no." "It looks like it's up to us Arresterdramon." "Right. Spin Caliber!" For the first time ever, the opponent was completely unfazed by Arresterdramon's signature finishing move. Ogremon grabbed his tail and slammed him into a tree, walking over to finish the job as he raised his weapon Tagiru shouted "Digixros Arresterdramon… MetalTyranomon!" Arresterdramon Got heavy armor and held his arm up to block the attack, now matching Ogremon in strength. He got up and uppercutted his foe into the air. "Nuclear Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon's fist began to glow and he punched Ogremon at incredible speeds "!" The attack decimated the seemingly invincible foe.

"Why was he so powerful?"

End

Please review as you see fit. Leave suggestions about what Skylanders and characters you want to see.


End file.
